


sweater

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, its filthy, please dont read this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Nijimura decides he never wants to wake from this siren's spell. He believes he wouldn't anyway.





	sweater

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this okay bye 
> 
> i want to be mummified for writing this sin dear lord save me (dont)
> 
> this is basically akashi wearing virgin killer sweater and hes teasing nijimura okay thats all 
> 
> and is this M rated? or is this explicit? i mean..i did mention the word 'crotch' in there somehwere so....??? i dont know where the line between mature and explicit cries
> 
> (also I didnt edit this as much as i was supposed to so chuck me any errors if u see them)

He's biting back a yawn when he arrives at his apartment during the dreadful hour of twelve in the night, when he sees Akashi leaning on the doorframe, face half lit with the pale light of his room. He freezes midway to the door and blanches with a good mixture of shock and surprise. He happens to react this way not because it’s the fact that he wasn't expecting the redhead to be at his place during this hour, most definitely it wasn’t because he doesn't remember giving him the keys anyway, but the thing causing his pitiful composure to stupor terribly is the fact that he's wearing _that_ forsaken sweater.

"What the hell." 

He had once been online shopping when he happened to come across the article of clothing as he was scrolling down thoughtlessly and had casually imagined Akashi wearing one without much of a second thought. Seeing Akashi standing against the door frame now, adorning the grey sweater loosely on his small frame with his bare back and his shoulders and his slender unmarked thighs, makes him hold his breath in an attempt to still the erratic beating in his chest. He eyes the cute knot hanging on the junction between Akashi’s shoulders and follows it down to where his naked back leads down to his barely exposed--

"Hello Nijimura-san, how was work?" Akashi says and offers a coy smile.

Nijimura doesn't miss the slight tilt of Akashi’s head or the subtle flutter of his lashes, neither can he stop staring at the pale strip of skin exposed to his eyes only. The show of skin isn't the only thing that's causing the heat in his chest to travel across his body. It's also the way Akashi is toying with the hem of the sweater and it's jolting his nerves awake despite the exhaustion previously hanging down on him, because when Akashi just barely tugs the edge up to expose the expanse of his attractive thighs, something rushes into his chest and his control to stay on the spot wavers weakly against the thin wall of his sanity. 

"It was fine." Nijimura replies roughly and struggles to stay coherent despite how enticing the redhead looks. He doesn't bother asking why the hell Akashi’s here in the first place because he already knows he'll receive that infuriating smile that's secretive and knowing without ever revealing that veiled answer. 

Akashi tilts his head again in a small act of questioning and walks gracefully towards him, caressing his face gently with warm nimble fingers. His pleasant breath tickles his lips when he leans in and whispers, "You seem stressed, is anything the matter?"

Nijimura heaves a heavy sigh and shrugs him off with a casual roll of his shoulders, dismissing the spoken question. He doesn't have the heart to leave him hanging for an answer though so he pauses and gives Akashi a quick kiss on his left eyelid before heading off in the opposite direction. He calls back behind him. "If you're staying here for the night, you can make yourself comfortable in my room. I'm gonna take a shower first."

"I'll be waiting." He hears Akashi say before the click of the door is heard. His ears just scarcely catches the quiet ‘for you’.

When he comes back into the room sporting a towel around his hip and his hair slightly damp with cooling steam, he has the intention of retrieving another one so he can dry his hair properly (thanks to his broken hair dryer) when he sees said item in Akashi's arms and around his body, his face partly buried in the fabric. His bare legs are tangled into it and he's curled up neatly like a cat. Nijimura pouts and runs his hand into his wet hair before climbing over onto the mattress and shaking the other boy’s shoulders gently.

"Oi, I need that." He tugs at the towel to emphasize his words.

There's a soft grumble of protest from Akashi who, in turn, secures his hold on the towel tighter, "It smells nice."

Nijimura rolls his eyes and with effort, he tugs the towel away from Akashi. In doing so however, he unintentionally rolls him onto his back where his limbs fall weakly against the pale sheets. He holds his breath at the sight when Akashi glances up to him with those alluring eyes and tilts his head to the side where the tempting site of his neck is displayed. Heat collects on his cheeks when the boy shifts suggestively and it accordingly moves to his actions until the fabric of the sweater reveals more bare skin and more of that growing desire to run his hands over his lithe body. He swallows thickly and does his best to resist the thrilling temptation to fall to Akashi's schemes and press himself against his almost bare body, but the moment Akashi calls his name 'Nijimura-san' soft and needy causes the remaining control to flee from his body and allows room for the overwhelming lust to take over his mind.

He leans over Akashi who eagerly wraps his arms around his neck to pull him down even further, and in a quick response to this, Nijimura presses his lips onto the other pair and runs his tongue over his pink bottom lip. A soft gasp escapes and he takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth and taste the mellow flavor of tea still lingering on his tongue. Akashi is just as responsive; he presses their mouths and slides his tongue against his own, and moans when Nijimura responds by running his tongue over his teeth and up toward the roof of his mouth. They pull apart for the burning need of air and in the time it takes for Akashi to take three drawn out breaths, Nijimura is already moving to bite the skin on Akashi’s neck. He feels the hands tangled in his dark hair tighten their grip when he sucks on the skin and nips at the flesh. He pulls off after a moment and licks the darkening mark he's made before trailing gentle kisses down his jawline. He runs his hands over Akashi’s sides, the fingers eventually reaching the hem of the sweater.

His advances halt in a moment of hesitation, pulls back, and observes the rising and falling of Akashi’s chest. Delicate hands clutch at his back and pushes him closer down onto his body until he's partially resting on him; he can feel the seductive heat collecting between them and it's almost driving him insane at how hot it is and how much he desires the person laying contently underneath him. The redhead kisses his upper lip sweetly before gently whispering against them. 

"What do you want to do with me, Nijimura-san?" He grinds his hips up against his almost exposed crotch and Nijimura struggles to stifle a groan gathering in his throat. He sees the gleam in Akashi’s eyes and catches the satisfaction in his smile as he murmurs again, softer and quiet with promise, "Do you want me?"

"You always are such a tease, you know?" Nijimura breathes as he dodges the question, and nuzzles into the crook of Akashis neck. He inhales his sweet and unique scent and takes pleasure in the warmth.

Akashi laughs softly and gives him a kiss on cheek, "It's working isn't it?" 

"More than it should." He says, proceeds to grasp the hem of the sweater and pushes it up against the boy’s chest in order to reveal the pale skin of his stomach. 

He releases a cool breath of air against the skin and it causes Akashi to shudder; he realises that it's incredibly hot to see him shiver like that and the lust to see more of that dwindling control clouds his mind and feeds into the burning fire of his wants and needs . It makes him lean down, to gently hold his waist, and slide his warm tongue over the cool expanse of exposed skin. It seems the redhead is extra sensitive today because he's gasping a little and tensing his stomach, his fingers digging into his back. Uncertain, Nijimura pauses and looks to Akashi for an indication. 

"You want me to continue?" He leans down and kisses his forehead tenderly. 

"If you're fine with it, of course."

Nijimura pouts, "I was trying to ask if you were alright with me going ahead."

"You worry too much. I am not that fragile as you may think," Akashi smiles and laces his arms around his neck, pressing their faces together so close he could see himself getting lost in the depths of those beautiful red irises; he could see himself listening forever to that intoxicating trance and that phrase of promise when Akashi whispers, "Now take me, Shuuzou."

Nijimura decides he never wants to wake from this siren's spell. He believes he wouldn't anyway.


End file.
